gfs2021fandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental
Creation Before the creation of Void, the universe was an empty vacuum, without space or time. Void spawned out of this nothingness, with the purpose to create a universe. Void creates Space, and Time. They are the two most powerful elementals. This marks the beginning of the universe, and is often referred to as "the big bang". Now that there was endless possibility for the future of the universe, Void decided there was a necessity for law. For laws were decreed by Void. They stated, "let mass be drawn to mass", "let positive be drawn to negative", "thought let positives be bound forever at closest range", "if to much mass is contained, it will decay". Thees laws brought into existence the four fundamental forces Strong Force, Weak Force, Gravity, and Electro-Magentism. Finally to fill the universe, the vacuum was filled with Land and Sky, filling space with planets, stars, and galaxies. Power struggle Land and Sky were seen as the first of a new generation. They were crated to fill the universe, and they felt like a big part of that universe. They noticed something parculiar about life, it seemed to be moving towards a being that looked similar to an Elemental. Sky and Land began to wonder, would their creations surpass them in power one day? And at that moment, after 13.7 billion years of peace, Sky and Land had a sudden realization. One of the two would become a leader of the humans. Who would it be? Each of them wanted to be that leader, so Sky, as a precaution, wanted an army. She created three idols, and three temples, that if humans became intelligent enough, Land would launch an attack on Sky so she could lead them. When the idol was placed in the temple, it would give the combiner the powers of an elemental. These three idols were placed in dangerous locations around the earth. The powers of Fire,PhoebeWater, and Life were bottled and put into small statues, that would open if placed int he right locations. Within a couple thousand years, Life, and Water had transformed. War After seeing Land try to cross her, Sky used all her powers, to immediately give three humans the powers of Magic, Death, and Star. She immediately attacked her former lover, Land. Land lost the war, which ended in the death of Star, Water, and Life, and Sky became the leader of the Humans, and ruled the earth. Reproduction First method Elementals were created by simply focusing their energy and shaping a new being. When this being died, their power would return to their creator. Power Embument An alternative method was used by Sky in the war. She used a large amount of her power to make three very strong elementals. This left Sky very weak, and she almost died doing this. Idol creation The more common method of making more Elementals is done through creating a small statue of the foreseen elemental Purpose After the creation of GMH's, the Elementals used the powers of Estell Guillot to control a woman named Daina Weeks' mind, and get her to form the group that would then become 2021, though once her job was done, Estell faked the death of Daina, by controlling Trish, and having her close her portal on Daina while psychically protecting her from the closing portal. Reveal in 2021 Once the Elementals were exposed as not being GMH's, they were kicked out of 2021, because the leaders saw them as traitors. They were later allowed back in to 2021, as they are extremely powerful allies. Family tree